User blog:Valkerone/PE Proposal - SCP-4666 (Archived)
*Original by NerdWithAKeyboard: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867421 Hey everyone, here with an SCP PE proposal: The work: The SCP mythos are a long-running internet-based horror franchise featuring an enigmatic Foundation containing and documenting anomalous phenomena to preserve normality. The villain: One of the newer SCP entries, SCP-4666, also known as "The Yule Man". Who is SCP-4666? What has it done? SCP-4666 has been active in reports since the 1400s. Every year from December 21 to January 2, the "Yule Man" picks an isolated household with at least one child under the age of 8 somewhere north of 40 degrees latitude. For the first seven nights, it will stalk the family from a distance and reportedly watch children sleep through their bedroom windows. On the eighth through eleventh nights, the family will report the sounds of footsteps on their roofs as well as a putrid smell. On the twelfth night, one of the events will occur: the common one or the uncommon one. The common event has SCP-4666 incapacitate each family member with an injury (which ranges from stabs to broken limbs), restrain them (which has ranged from rope to stabbing body parts to walls), herd them into a single room, and kill everyone in front of each other (which has ranged from skinning alive to mutilation to burning) except for a single child. That child will then be abducted. In the uncommon event, the family will not be harmed, but children will wake to find "gifts" made from the remains of human children at the foot of their beds. Such "gifts" have included a drum made from human skin and sewn with tendons, a flute made from a hollowed-out child's femur, a box of figurine made from human bone, skin, tendons, and hair, a ball made from human skin wrapped around a decapitated child's head, and a hairbrush with children's teeth instead of bristles. In 2018, a life-size doll given to one family was in fact a human child who had had her scalp removed and replaced with another, her mouth sewn shut with tendons, "makeup" done with blood, and her eyes removed and replaced with buttons. The child, however, was alive, though barely. The child was rushed to a hospital and was identified as abductee Ekaterina Morozova, who had disappeared from her home in Russia after a killing incident in 2016. She was interviewed by the Foundation, and told them how she was forced to watch her parents and siblings killed before being kidnapped and taken to a series of underground tunnels with many other children. She says that SCP-4666 forced her and the other child slaves to make the "toys" out of deceased children, and were given minimal sustenance. She told that if any child stopped working for any moment, even to sleep, SCP-4666 would torture them by hitting them, burning them, or biting fingers and toes off. In some cases, slave children were cooked alive in a giant furnace and eaten in front of the others. If a child ever reached a point where they died or could not work anymore, they were thrown in with the materials. Morozova fell ill and was unable t work, so SCP-4666 forced the others to partially mutilate her into the doll, rendering her presumed dead until she was discovered alive after her "delivery". However, Ekaterina Morozova only survived 18 hours after her rescue before dying of malnourishment. Despite the Foundation working to catch SCP-4666, its unpredicatble nature has made it so that it has yet to be taken into custody. Mitigating factors? None. The only times it won't kill is when it is delivering toys made of children's remains. Heinous standard? The SCP mythos are pretty dark being a horror franchise, but very few (even some of the other PE SCPs) have reached this level of depravity. Easily one of the new heinous standard setters for the SCP mythos. Final verdict? Probably the most confident "Yes" I've given in a long time. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals